Harry's one true friend
by Saulong
Summary: Harry X Birdy. Harry goes through the Veil of Death to follow Sirius after finding out that his best friends are only after his money. based after fifth year. He ends up in the Birdy-verse 4 months priar to the show and is the one to get killed. Birdy X Harry later on.


**Harry Potter and Birdy the Mighty**

I don't own either Harry Potter or Birdy the Mighty (even if I wish I did) all credit towards the character from them goes towards their creators.

**XXXXX**

_Smallest Prologue Ever:_

A dolphin like ship sped through space, leaving a large ship behind it to float in space. It was chasing the radiation signature of an escape pod which had leapt to hyper drive to escape them. Finally coming out of FTL, the dolphin ship came to a halt hovering over a lush blue and green planet, where the signs of intelligent life were starting to make their mark on the planet surface, great cities glowing on the dark side and grey blots on the light side. The computer showed the radiation signature traveling downwards, towards the planet, before disappearing over a small island off land from the large landmass. The officer inside the ship growled at not being able to locate the other ship, it was going to be a long mission.

_Six months later:_

Harry was walking down the streets of Japan, slowly wandering down towards his house, which he had bought a few months ago. It was dark out and he walking in the lamplight after his side job had ended for the day. He worked as a singer, not really going big time or doing anything major yet. He mainly sang as a hobby, mainly because he wasn't into media kind of jobs, he did it mainly to get some much needed money on the side. So far he had tried to stay in the shadows for the most part, not wanting to become famous, already knowing what fame was like and he preferred his privacy to all the attention.

It was becoming increasingly hard to stay in the shadows however; as he seemed to keep doing songs that somehow became widely known. They were never in the top 20 songs or anything like that (thank god), but his popularity was growing fairly quickly, evident by the fact that every gig he did had more people coming.

Since moving to Japan he had started going to a gym that wasn't too far from his house which had made him lose his baby fat, not that he had much to begin with, and gave him a much leaner figure. Recently he had had laser eye surgery to correct his eye sight and allowed him to not use glasses, leaving him with bright, clear eyes.

His rugged black hair, bright green eyes and lean figure, paired with his singing voice had made him all the more popular hence the increasing fan base (fan-girls: _shudder_). Luckily, he could always charm his appearance to look different from his actual looks. This meant that he changed his hair and eye colour so as to not be recognised at school (he is attending it, he's only 16) or on the streets so he could get some peace. By coincidence he was still wearing his charm, having forgotten to turn it off after his last gig.

Anyway, he was walking home in the dark. He had taken the scenic route which, considering it was pitch-black, wasn't any different from the bland route, the only thing about it was the fact that it was protected from the cold breeze and there were several old buildings along the way. The sound of chatter caught Harry's attention and he looked up and round, focusing on a boy and a girl who were standing in front of a hole in a fence around one of the abandoned buildings. It was fairly obvious what they were planning to do, so, making sure not to be seen, he crept up on them just in time to hear the girl comment that exploring buildings was lame (he had learnt Japanese shortly after leaving THAT place).

Smirking to himself, Harry drew himself up to his full height, making sure his charm was still on, and tapped the girl on the back gently, startling her and the boy.

"Now, you weren't thinking of breaking and entering there were you?" he asked, mirth evident in his voice, with a small twinkle in his eyes. The girl gathered herself up from being startled and stood up tall, though it wasn't very intimidating as she was a few inches shorter than him, and replied; "and so what if we were? It's an abandoned building, it's not like anyone cares if someone goes inside it!" she was clearly the dominant one of the pair.

Harry just smiled slightly, evoking a slight pale blush to spread on the girl's cheeks as she registered who he was.

"I happen to know that, though that was true a while ago, there have been some people who have been renting this place out these last few weeks, meaning that this building isn't as abandoned as you would think" he said calmly, although to honest he was just making things up to get them to leave and not possibly get arrested.

The girl flushed in embarrassment, before nodding quickly, grabbing her bike and friend and running off, the boy being dragged behind her. She yelled a quick "thank you" over her shoulder as she left.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before glancing at the hole in the fence, and then started to slowly walk towards his home again. He walked about 20 feet before stopping and taking in a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the peace and quiet that night time provided, however long it would last.

_Meanwhile:_

As this was happening, Birdy was talking to Geega who was looking on in shock as he realised who she was.

"There's still time" she said thrusting her hand down, dispelling the lingering light created from her transformation, "If you come along quietly, you'll only get, what, maybe 160 years" she continued, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Birdy the Berserk Killer!" Geega exclaimed, taking a step back in fear, partly from shock of seeing her here, where he had been sure he was safe.

"But if you plan on defying me, you'd better say your prayers!" she took a step forward, continuing on, "I had to come out to this hick planet because of you, and I've built up a lot of stress!"

Geega gathered his confidence, stepped forward, "who cares? I like this place" he said as two men in suits appeared on the stairwell behind him, "get lost, you federation dog!"

With that said, the men leapt forward, intent to attack Birdy. As one came in to punch her, she dodged to the side, seemingly to teleport before she punched him and causing his power core to destabilize and explode, him exploding with it, revealing the men to be marionettes. Waving her hand, she offhandedly commented that that would add five years to his sentence. As the other came in to hit her, she did a small jump and bisected it in half with a kick, the top half bouncing to a stop a small distance away.

Tuto walked forward and stepped on one of the bodies "he's using quite cheap marionettes," he commented. Birdy stretched, multiple pops being heard while saying "Maybe I'm a little out of shape after all!" before clenching her fist, causing it to crack and smirking at Geega.

_Back with Harry:_

Turning to leave again, Harry caught a flash of blue and pink out of the corner of his eye. Spinning back round, he witnessed multiple more flashes of colour originating from the building.

'No Harry, do not go in there. Those days are over and you shall not do something so mind-bogglingly stupid again or you'll just get hurt!' he thought to himself, although it was a losing fight, so, curiosity getting the better of him, he climbed under the fence, then cast a wand less cleaning and disillusioning charm on himself. He advanced on the building, making sure that he was not seen by anything, or anyone, and entered the building cautiously.

He crept slowly through the corridors, following the noises that were coming from deeper within the building. As he walked along one of the corridors, he caught sight of a room filled with strange plants, but, dismissing them from his mind, he carried on into the dark, towards what he identified as fighting.

As he got closer, and the sounds got louder, he could clearly hear the sounds of stones crumbling, crashing together and creating a huge cloud of dust inside the corridors.

With trepidation, he realized that the sound of fighting was getting louder and slowed down slightly more, being careful not to make too much noise. It was then with dawning horror did he realize that he wasn't getting closer to the fighting, _the fighting was getting closer to him_. He jumped back as the wall where he had been, not a second ago, was blown outward in a hail of rock and shrapnel. Out of the dust came shooting out a weird creature, looking like a severely mutated turtle, with a giant motor like thing inside the shell. The thing collided with the opposite wall and found itself imbedded in it.

"GEEGA!" Harry heard a female voice yell, before a flash of blue, identical to the previous, lit up the hole and a woman shot past Harry. The woman (who was still quite beautiful) pulled back her fist to punch Geega, who he assumed was some kind of monster (couldn't be an alien, those didn't exist, magical creatures on the other hand, they were definitely real).

The punch collided with a blue shield that came out of Geega's arm that protected Geega from most of the damage done by the woman's punch (a lot) however it didn't protect Geega from the sheer force of the punch, practically pushing him through the wall.

Having seen the fight, Harry decided that the best course of action would be to retreat from the building after seeing all the damage being caused by the fighting. He could see the night sky for goodness sake!

Sliding carefully away from the fight, he got away unnoticed, them being to engaged in trying to kill each other to notice the sound of him getting away. Once he got to the stairs, he ran as fast as he could to get away from them, his disillusioned charm wearing off half way down the stair due to his haste, but he didn't even notice. He reached the ground floor and could hear explosions growing louder once again so sped up even more, sprinting down the corridor. Unfortunately for him, just before he got to the exit, the ceiling collapsed in front of him with a great crash. He was drowned in an avalanche of rocks and Geega, several rocks landing on his head, giving him a mild concussion and leaving him stunned. In his mind muddled state, Harry heard the woman yell "Geega" further away.

Geega was panicking; he just couldn't lose that federation dog, so, thinking quickly, Geega spotted a human amongst the rubble and grabbed hold of him, rocks tumbling off of him as he was lifted out of the rubble.

Geega pulled Harry behind him, into throwing position then yelled, "Here I come Altan!" before throwing Harry as hard as he could towards the other side of the corridor, where Birdy's shape could be made out among the dust.

Birdy saw Geega's shadow flying towards her, his arms flailing slightly as he flew through the air. Her eye's widened and she pulled back her fist, coming up to punch him as hard as she could just as Tuto appeared round the corner. "No Birdy!" It was too late, Birdy could only watch as her punch ripped right through the boy, much like the marionette that Geega used against her. As darkness claimed Harry, he saw the woman crouch down and shouting at him to be ok. His only thought before he completely blacked out was; 'I called it'.

_Flashback: the Burrow_

Harry walked slowly up the stairs of the Burrow, his mood was much like it had been for the last few days; grim and dark. It was only a few days ago since he and his friends had gone to the Department of Mysteries and he had watched Sirius fall into the veil. He had never felt more sad and angry as at that moment, wanting with all his might to blast Bellatrix into oblivion.

As he approached the bedroom that he was sharing with Ron, he could hear voices from within, talking in voices that probably should have been much quieter.

"Uhh, Harry just won't shut up about Sirius, it's always; Sirius this and Sirius that. It's driving me insane. We don't get paid enough to put up with all his whining!" That was definitely Ron's voice. Harry felt tears prickling at his eyes as he heard Hermione reply, "Yeah, I know it's annoying but think of all the money we will get when he dies facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or when Ginny marries him and he mysteriously 'vanishes'. We'll be rich! He doesn't even know that Dumbledore sealed 90% of his magic!"

Having heard enough, Harry ran down the stairs, brushing past Ginny who called out after him. He wished to be anywhere but there at that moment and his magic responded, whisking him away and depositing him in front of Gringotts in a crumpled heap.

Getting to his feet fairly shakily, Harry entered the bank and went to the front desk where he saw Griphook sitting, examining some gold with a magic lense.

"Excuse me, Griphook?" Harry asked quietly, startling the goblin lots, not only from his quiet entrance, but also from the fact that he remembered his name, something not many wizards did.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" he asked, not nearly as unkindly as usual. Harry nervously looked around before speaking again, "I would like to discuss details about my bank account and also to see about unblocking my magic".

Griphook simply nodded, before leading him to a small room, near the back of the bank. Entering, he motioned for Harry to sit down. "Now, what would you like to discuss?" he asked, his head resting in his hands.

Harry fidgeted for a second before getting a determined look in his eyes and spoke again, "I would like to close all access to my accounts from anyone but me; that means everyone except me and the goblin race. I would also like to see about unblocking my magic" he said all this with surprising calm, considering all the things that it implied. Griphook simply nodded and snapped his fingers, a flash of magic streaming out of the room; off to where-ever it was needed.

Griphook was silent for a moment as a bowl appeared in his hands. He silently gave the bowl to Harry, along with a small knife. "Cut your palm with this knife and let the blood drip into the bowl. It will link to your magic and break any blocks on it, as well as reveal any magic traits you have. Do not worry about the knife; it will heal your palm after the blood has filled the bowl." Griphook explained as Harry took them both.

Harry bit his lip before he quickly, to make sure he didn't back out, cut his palm and let the blood flow into the bowl. It was dripped for about half a minute before the wound sealed itself and the blood glowed golden for a second. Suddenly, Harry was also surrounded by a golden aura that was quickly followed by waves of pain as he could actually feel walls around his magic core breaking. He rived around on the floor as he felt wave upon wave of agony. As he got up again from where he had fallen as his magic had healed, Harry noticed Griphook holding a small paper sheet in his hand. Griphook passed it over to Harry who took it without a word and started to read:

**_Name: _Harry James Potter**

**_Lord of:_ Lands of Potter**

**_Magical powers:_**

**-Nature/Earth elemental**

**-Metamorphous**

**-Bond mate (in another reality)**

**-Wandless magic**

**-Animagus**

Harry read that small list with shock, never having imagined that he would have any of those powers, not having heard of some of them as well. He was slightly concerned about the Bond mate and asked what it was.

"A Bond mate is the person who essentially your soul mate but not quite. They are the person most suited for you. From what it says about them being in an alternate reality I suspect that if you left this dimension, you would end up in theirs." Harry could only nod dumbly, "Now about your bank account. We have made it so that only you can access it, all money's taken without permission has been returned, with interest" he said with a nasty smirk. Harry once again just nodded, still in a daze.

"I believe that this concludes our meeting. It was a pleasure to meet you again Mr Potter" With that said, Harry was guided out of the room as Griphook leaned back on his chair. 'This will be very interesting to watch'.

_Present:_

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing, its incessant chiming driving any sleep from his mind. Looking around, he saw that he was lying in his bed, in his bedroom to be precise. Slowly getting up, Harry sat on the edge of his bed before taking a deep breath and releasing it again. He got up and manually put on his clothes, noting that he seemed slightly more muscular then last time he remembered. He went about his normal day, not using any magic as he didn't want to become lazy. Since it was a Wednesday, he had to go to school and listen to boring lectures about science and maths. It was quite an average day altogether, but he noticed that he ate a fair amount more than usual for lunch. After school, he went to a studio to practice for his next gig, changing his hair and eyes as he arrived (he made sure no-one saw). Finally, after an hour of practice he made his way back to his home, opting for the boring route this time, not being able to fully shake off his dream.

As he climbed in to bed and pulled up the covers he took one glance around his room before closing his eyes and softly commenting "all by my lonesome again" and fell asleep, only faintly hearing in the back of his mind, "_Not quite alone anymore"._

**XXX**

Harry opened his eyes to see himself flying over the roof tops, before as he passed a rather large building; he caught sight of his reflection. It was that pretty girl from his dream. She looked in the reflection and winked, before flying off.

**XXXXX**

**And, DONE! Finally! Thanks for being patient and waiting for me. I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be out in a while (2 weeks hopefully)**

**Please review to tell me what I could improve. The end was a bit rushed as I did it at 11:30pm.**

**I have a question, Should I keep Tuto alive? Comment your opinions.**


End file.
